


A Fortunate Fall

by TreeOfMuffins



Series: University of Vale Escapades [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bee's Schnee's, Blow Jobs, Cis Yang, Deepthroating, Dom Weiss, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Girl Penis, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Monochrome, Multi, Nonbinary Blake, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Sub Blake, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgirl Weiss, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, checkmating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfMuffins/pseuds/TreeOfMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a drunk Yang is kicked out of her room by her sister, a fortunate fall ends up pulling her into a threesome with Blake and Weiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fortunate Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Short PwP featuring Bee's Schnee's in a university AU setting. Yang is a cis girl (she), Weiss is a trans girl (she), Blake is non-binary trans (they).  
> (Thanks to my beta, you know who you are.)

It was a Saturday night at the University of Vale. Yang Xiao Long staggered through the halls, holding a pillow and the remnants of whatever liquid inebriated her.

"Jus' pillow... Chucked ou'... MY OWN SISTER... damn 'uby..." She muttered as she walked. Yang's sister, Ruby Rose, had kicked her out of their room for coming home far too late and far too drunk... Again.

"Can't believe m' one a' only sist-" but before she could finish the slurred thought, Yang fell heavily to the floor. She had collided with a box of old clothes, sitting outside room 413. If the crash didn't wake up the room's occupants, then Yang's groans definitely did.

The door to the room opened and Weiss Schnee’s delicate face appeared. Her icy blue eyes searched the corridor, and upon spotting Yang, she stepped out revealing a white silk robe draping her pale body.

"What in the world?" Her pretty voice exclaimed. The contents of the box were laying on and around Yang, who was still groaning on the floor. The remains of her drink had certainly spilled all over herself.

"Blake, would you mind?" Weiss called over her shoulder, "We have a... Visitor."

Over Weiss' shoulder appeared the faunus, Blake Belladonna, their stark black hair framing their stoic face, contrasting a similar robe to Weiss’.  They were still wearing their bow despite wearing little else.

"Oh dear," was all they had to say on the matter, yawning soon after.

"Well we can't just leave her here, and she's covered in the donation clothes. Come on Blake, put her on the couch."

Blake let out a sigh, then moved marginally closer to the now silent Yang. "I'm going to pick you up now, okay?"

Either Yang hit her head too hard, or she was distracted by Blake's legs, because the only response they got was a vacant nod.

"Alright then," Blake said as they cleared off the clothes and cradled Yang in their strong arms. "You got the clothes?" They asked Weiss.

"Yes, yes, just get her inside and grab your dick from the drawer."

“Dust, keep it down, Weiss, she might hear you-”

“I know,” Weiss interrupted, smirking mischievously.

“and you’re not serious about still getting some tonight, right?” Blake was still standing with Yang in their arms as Weiss sauntered over, pressing into Blake’s ass with her cock.

“Of course I am. You know I’ve wanted to be fucked where we could be found out for a while now, and what better place that in our own room!”

“Well I suppose you’re ri-”

“You’re the best partner ever,” Weiss cut in again, reaching on her toes to kiss Blake’s neck.

Blake carried Yang, who was still clutching her pillow and groaning slightly, over to the sofa opposite the bed. They unceremoniously dropped her then fitted the pillow beneath her head. Weiss, having finished re-boxing the clothes, came over and lay a blanket on top of Yang, adjusting her to accommodate her drunken state. Yang snored once.

"I guess our work is done, now carry me back to bed too, I can't let her be the last one in your arms," Weiss teased. Blake smirked and obliged, swiftly sweeping the petite girl off her feet. Weiss gave out a little shrill before glaring petulantly at Blake.

"Hey, you asked for it," they replied, as they walked over to the bed, placing her gently down. Weiss made a "hmph" sound before disrobing and getting into the double bed. Blake followed suite, still smirking, and turned off the bedside lamp.

 

|||

 

It was dark. Images flashed in Yang’s mind: falling, a beautiful silk robe, a stunning pair of legs. Where was she? A warmth surrounded her as a cool breeze brushed past her face, cooling the dull ache in her head. Like usual she came off surprisingly unscathed from her surplus drinking, but unlike usual she hadn't the faintest clue as to where she was. Oh yeah. Ruby kicked her out - or refused to let her in - or something like that.

A sound caught Yang’s attention. It sounded... Breathy. She opened her eyes to more darkness and saw faint strips of moonlight shining across the room. She followed them from the blinds, on the far side of the room, to the bed opposite her: the source of the noise. Well this wasn't her room, that's for sure, far too regal and impressive. Also, what or who was that on that bed? It looked like a tangled mess of limbs and was that Wei-

"Ohhhh boy!" Yang exclaimed in surprise, bolting upright.

"I told you we'd wake her up!" Blake hissed, quietly.

"The legs, it was you!" Yang exclaimed, matching Blake's voice to her earlier memory, despite not being able to see her.

"What?" Blake replied, confused.

Weiss sighed. “Good morning, Yang,” apparently it was very early Sunday morning, “I would say I’m sorry we woke you, but that’s not entirely true.”

“Weiss!” Blake interjected, surprised by the girl’s forwardness.

“Well you know we’ve talked about this, Pet.” As soon as Weiss spoke those words, Blake tensed in their kneeling position.

As Yang's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out Weiss on all-fours in front of Blake. Now it was Yang’s turn to be confused. “Talked about what?”

Weiss continued to Blake, “Come on Kitten, this seems like as perfect a time as any?”

Yang could almost hear the pouting in her voice.

Blake was still tense as they swallowed and whimpered, "Don't call me that now.”

In the back of Yang’s mind she was processing these new pieces of information. She was pretty sure Blake was wearing a strap-on, behind the crawling heiress.

“Does my kitty not want a playmate? I just know how much you’ve wanted someone else for me to fuck you with,” Weiss teased. She had turned now, brandishing her behind to Yang. Yang rose her eyebrows at the sight of Weiss's arse and dick. She'd known Blake was trans, but hadn't known about Weiss.

Weiss pawed at Blake’s breasts tentatively, tracing circles over the bralette with her manicured fingers. Blake was hesitant to give in to her kink in front of Yang, but Weiss’ hands made a compelling argument.

All at once, it all dawned on Yang in a flash of understanding. The power dynamic, the role-reversal, the pet-play, the… Invitation. Yang smirked. She stood, projecting an aura of confidence. She had no idea what she was about to do, no care for the repercussions, but this was an opportunity she wouldn’t dare miss. Yang walked over to the bed. Weiss’ grin was so fiendish it almost distracted from the stark nudity of her lithe body scaling the faunus’ torso. From behind Blake, Yang spoke softly in the deafening silence, “Yeah, does the kitty-cat not want to play?”

Blake broke. Yang’s participance pushed them over the edge, freeing Blake’s desperation from their statuesque stance. Not knowing what to do, they looked around to Yang and back.

Still smirking, Yang set about removing the strap-on. Weiss noticed Yang's fumbling hands and took over, rolling her eyes. Being stripped of her role, Yang decided to get started on Blake. Her hands ran up Blake’s sides, from the straps around their thighs, up their torso and around to their front. Yang cupped Blake’s breasts and squeezed, whilst kissing her way slowly up their neck. The faunus let out a breathy moan that Yang was sure bordered on a purr.

As Yang reached their jaw, she whispered into Blake’s ear, “Is it alright if I remove the kitty’s bra?”

Blake faltered and swallowed. Weiss trusted Yang enough to reveal she was trans, and in such a revealing fashion too. Blake felt a little self-conscious of presenting herself to Yang, but knew Weiss must’ve had good reason to trust her.  . Blake trusted her master’s decision and cautiously nodded. Yang fumbled a little, but undid the clasp on the front of the bra, letting it fall.

They let out a gasp when Yang returned to playing with their breasts, as she whispered, “Thank you, Pet,” whilst nibbling on their ear.

Weiss had had amble time to remove the strap-on by now and was sitting eagerly. Her sultry eyes showed clear lust upon her face as she idly stroked her cock. Satisfied with Yang’s debut, Weiss commanded the faunus, “Blake, get down on all paws,” smirking at her own pun. Blake diligently complied, dropping to their hands and knees. Weiss briefly enjoyed the sight of them completely at her whim, awaiting instruction as Yang watched on from behind. Weiss then rose onto her knees and held her cock in one hand. “Now I want you to suck it.”

Blake’s face lit up with desire and they practically pounced forward, taking Weiss’ dick in their mouth.

After Yang had admired the little display of Weiss’ power, she got on her knees, behind the faunus. She kissed Blake’s thighs, producing little moans onto Weiss’ cock in return. Yang spread Blake’s cheeks and rose until she was kissing their pussy.

Blake, after initially taking Weiss into their mouth, had retreated to licking the length of her shaft and head. Blake's tongue flicked deftly around the head, teasing Weiss, making her desperate for more.

Weiss groaned and grabbed the back of Blake's head, "I thought I told you to suck, Blake." With that, she pushed their head down onto her cock, Blake taking it deep in their throat. They both moaned at the ordeal, Weiss at the warm feeling of Blake's mouth all around her; Blake at the sudden fullness she felt. Yet part of Blake's reaction was Yang's doing.

As Weiss pushed Blake down onto her cock, Yang had started fingering Blake, slowing inserting a finger into their pussy. It was so wet that Yang easily added a second, much to the delight of the faunus, who removed their mouth from Weiss and let out a breathy moan. Yang kissed their arse cheek and asked, "Is that good Pet, is that enough?"

Blake groaned in agreement, "Yeah, can I just-" They began rocking back on Yang's fingers. "Oh yeah, like that." Yang arched her fingers to accommodate, moving them in sync with Blake, who hung their head, breathing heavily.

As much as Weiss enjoyed the sight of her datemate writhing on all fours, she was severely lacking in attention. Weiss bent over and cupped Blake's face in her hand, tilting it to face her. The sheer look of desperate pleasure on their face made Weiss bite her lip before diving in for a kiss. Blake stopped rocking, letting Yang take control. Weiss kissed ferociously, lips parting Blake's, letting her open desire shine through. Blake's lips replied in tandem, tongue wetting the heiress' lips, matching her ferocity. Their lips met and withdrew, they missed each other when they met again and their noses collided. Weiss couldn't help but giggle, and Blake followed suit, although her chuckle soon turned into gasping.

Yang had taken to rubbing the roof of Blake's pussy with one hand and was stroking their clit with the other. The effect had Blake reeling. Weiss took the opportunity to turn Blake's head to the side and begin kissing their neck. She kissed along their shoulder up to their ear, where she nipped at it. Blake shuddered and continued to gasp.

Weiss began whispering in Blake's ear, "You're such a good cat aren't you, down on your paws for me, letting Yang fuck your pussy." Blake was visibly shaking now, letting out occasional whimpers. "I bet it feels so good doesn't if, being bent over and being fucked from behind, while sucking my cock. And after you cum like a good little kitty, I'm gonna roll you over and fuck you myself." Blake continued to gasp and whine as Yang's fingers fucked their pussy. The two inside them brushing past the sensitive spot over and over, as another drew circles over their clit. It was almost too much.It was Weiss' whispers that sent them over the edge, "Are you going to cum for me my little Blake, like the good kitten that you are?"

Blake's arms gave out as waves of pleasure flowed from Yang's fingers. Their gasps turned to moans as their legs continued to shake, hands gripping the sheets that buried their face. Yang's fingers slowed, knowing any more would be too much. Blake rode the wave of pleasure down, panting, eyes closed against the dim light of the moon. Yang retrieved her slick hands, but her eyes were transfixed on the scene. Her mind was blank save for the raw scent of sex surrounding her and the feeling of her own wetness in her shorts. Luckily, Weiss was more than happy to take control. She leant down next to Blake and stroked their hair, "Well done, Pet, do you want to continue or call it a night?"

"More. Please," was all they could manage.

"Okay, do you need a minute or shall we continue now?"

"Yes," Blake breathed into the mattress.

Weiss smirked, "Alright darling." She crawled to the edge of the bed near Yang, still completely nude. Yang stood stock still. Weiss dismounted the bed and stood close in front of Yang, her cock touching the bare skin of Yang's thigh. Yang swallowed at the sensation.

Weiss spoke, "I'm sure you're just dying to get off after that, so how about we remove these shorts?" Weiss' hands drifted round to Yang's arse.

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea," Yang responded, flustered. She began to move her hands towards the waistband but Weiss beat her to it, grabbing the shorts and quickly drawing them down as she knelt.

Yang looked down to see the heiress on her knees, mouth centimetres from her own pussy, just the sheer black of her thong separating them. The image was maddeningly hot and Yang struggled to restrain herself from letting Weiss know it. Yang was happy to let Weiss direct the whole situation, but didn't want to make it too easy for the girl. Weiss looked at Yang's crotch, and slid her arms up Yang’s legs. Yang shook marginally, but Weiss continued, grabbed Yang's hips and pulled herself up, smirking all the way.

Weiss turned to face Blake and said to Yang, "How about you go over there," pointing to side of the bed near Blake's head, "and get ready to welcome this one into round two?" It was less of a question and more of a demand, Yang was firmly on the receiving end of Weiss's haughty nature. Yang nodded, still a little dumbfounded from the previous display, and stepped out of her shorts.

Weiss turned towards the naked faunus and grabbed her hips, slowly but forcefully turning Blake over. "Hello dear," Weiss welcomed, "are you ready to continue?"

"Of course," replied Blake.

“Well look up," Weiss said, motioning towards Yang. Blake tilted their head back to look, seeing Yang on her knees behind them. Yang's legs were spread, giving Blake the perfect view of her lacy pitch thong, not to mention the black bra supporting Yang's large breasts. Blake's mouth fell open and Yang blushed, smiling. Yang’s stomach fluttered seeing Blake look at her like that, it was an unexpected but not entirely unwelcome feeling.

“But first,” Weiss began, still gripping Blake’s hips, “you’re going to spread your legs for me so I can fuck your pussy." Weiss pulled Blake closer to the edge of the bed, and Blake did as they were asked. Weiss held her cock in one hand and slowly rubbed it against Blake's clit, arousing moans from the faunus. She pushed the head down onto their clit, then slid it down to touch their entrance. Blake used one hand to start rubbing their clit and threw their head back to once again see Yang.

Yang had removed her thong and was also fingering herself, overlooking the two of them. Blake reached out their spare arm to Yang, but before they could speak, Weiss parted their lips and entered their pussy, cutting Blake off in a moan.

Fortunately, Yang understood. She was also too turned on to care if she was wrong. She sat up and moved to position herself over Blake's mouth, careful not to kneel on their loose hair. Weiss was enjoying slowly fucking her datemate, feeling the warmth of Blake around her shaft, and smirked when she saw Yang move into position.

"Finally, kitty gets to play with their new toy," Weiss teased.

Yang smiled, tongue in cheek. "Why don't you shut up and fuck your- ah!" Yang exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden roughness of Blake's tongue being dragged over the length of her pussy. Yang bucked her hips in surprise, but Blake used their free hand to steady her. Blake dragged their tongue over Yang's pussy again, lapping up her wetness and replacing it with more from their tongue. Yang writhed at the touch, enjoying every exhilarating second. Blake began focusing on Yang's clit, still repeatedly drawing long, wide strokes over it, flicking at the end. Yang could barely stay still and let out her energy in loud moans that only seemed to fuel the faunus' fire. She grabbed Blake's breasts, squeezing and playing with them as Weiss looked on.

Weiss, not used to so much of a visual show, bit her lip and quickened her pace. She thrusted into Blake, the coil of heat in her stomach intensifying at the motion. "Oh, ah. I'm close!" Weiss whined, as she kept fucking into Blake, harder and faster, drawing herself over the edge. Blake moaned into Yang's pussy at the quickening thrusts, licking Yang as fast as they could over her sweet spot. Weiss quickly pulled out as the throbbing in her dick gave way to a stream of cum squirting over Blake's torso. Shooting once, twice, and a final time. The sight of Blake's body covered in cum, and Weiss's look of depleted afterglow, along with the furious effort of Blake, was too much for Yang. She could feel the pressure building. Waves of pleasure slammed against the flood gates before bursting through and flooding through her. Yang collapsed back onto the bed, feeling ever so alive. Her heart was beating as hard as it did during one of her workouts and her mind had a blissful clarity she couldn't describe.

She rolled off the bed and onto her feet, barely supporting her own weight. Yang looked at the messy couple lying on the bed, the fluttering returning to her stomach. She decided she'd better fetch some tissues to help clean up, and went to find the bathroom.

Back on the bed, Weiss lay cuddled up next to Blake, exhaustion consuming them both. "You did so well," Weiss murmured, "you were phenomenal Blake, the best kitten I could ask for."

Blake purred, a deep rumble from the back of their throat. They moved closer to Weiss, careful not to spill any of the fresh cum onto the sheets.

"Yang will clean you up then we'll settle down for bed, yes?" Asked Weiss.

Blake replied, softly, "Okay."

Yang came back, tissues in hand, and wiped Blake down. Weiss motion with her hand for Yang to give her the used tissues.

"Ugh gross." She took them and sent them flying towards the corner, presumably towards the bin. "Yang, be a dear and fetch us some nightgowns would you?" Weiss requested, "they're in the top draw of the dresser."

Yang responded sarcastically, "Yes, your highnesses."

Weiss scoffed as Yang retrieved the night shirts, scoring one for herself as well. She threw the two other articles at Weiss, who helped Blake into one also.

"Of course, you're most welcome to stay in our bed tonight. Especially after that," Weiss informed.

"Thanks heiress," Yang joked, "you know I'm almost glad Ruby chucked me out of my room!"

"Is that why you were stumbling outside our door?" Blake piped up.

"Only almost?" Weiss interjected, offended.

"Yeah, I may have hit the booze too hard as you could probably tell from earlier, but I'm totally sober now, promise! I won't throw up on your bed, I've got, like, an iron stomach, besides I slept it all off earlier."

"Uhuh," Blake yawned, "now let me spoon you already."

"No, not until she admits that she's glad she was evicted from her room last night!" Weiss interjected. Blake groaned and got under the covers.

Yang laughed, "Of course I'm glad, are you kidding me? That was pretty much the best sex I've ever had."

"Pretty much?" Weiss said, mouth agape.

"Snowflake, let it go and come be my jetpack already," Blake muttered, tired.

"Hmph, fine," Weiss said, a little vehemently, before crawling under the covers next to Blake.

"You too," Blake said to Yang, "I'm tired and want this jetpack to gain a tier."

Yang smiled and obliged, climbing in bed beside Blake. Yang pulled the covers over herself and Blake wrapped their arms around her, pulling her a little closer. Blake purred against Yang, who smiled at the comforting sound.

Yang heard from the other side of Blake, "Only pretty much..."

Yang scoffed, "Alright, the best."

 

|||

 

Blake and Weiss were breathing deeply, yet Yang was still awake. She had been in a few other threesomes, but none of them so intense and connected. What she had just experienced... It was inexplainable. Also, what was that warmth she felt in her stomach? It was suspiciously close to butterflies and the thought of developing feelings for the couple scared Yang. Butterflies. Who let them into the room? They were so pretty, the way they danced-

"Yang?" Blake woke Yang from the edge of dreams.

"Mmm, yeah?" Yang replied.

"If you ever tell anyone about my pet-play kink, they murmured, "I won't hesitate to crush you and everything you hold dear."

Yang gave a little humourless laugh. "Ha, yeah of course I won't, don't worry."

Yang was a little too unnerved to immediately fall asleep. Why would Blake suddenly become so threatening? It seemed rather unnecessary. Wait. They were a faunus. Faunus had long been treated as second class citizens and were still not treated entirely as equals. For a faunus to secretly enjoy being talked down at like an animal and referred to as a pet... The contradictory position could cause Blake to lose a lot of respect and face harsh backlash.

Yang almost chuckled at the realisation that a faunus liked pet-play and nuzzled back into Blake a little bit, hoping to reassure them of her trustworthiness. "Your secret's safe with me, Blake."

With warm thoughts of the monochrome couple, the butterflies returned.


End file.
